legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Distant Guardians: Part 2/Transcript
(Sanderson and Michigan begin their search for more Guardians) Mich: So where's our first stop? Sanderson: By the looks of the map, our first stop is this island. There we should find a group of guardians. Mich: Let's get going then. (They head to where the island is on the map. After a bit of traveling they arrive) Sanderson: We're here. Mich: I wonder who are guardians are anyway? Sanderson: I think we'll know them if we see them. Come on. Let's see if there's a village or something. (The two walk though the island. They soon arrive at a village. And the villagers are animals) Mich: Well here's our village. Sanderson: And check out all the animals. Reminds me of Ponyville. Mich: So where do we start? (Suddenly a crowd is seen running away screaming) Sanderson: I'm gonna say where they were running from. Mich: Good call. (Mich and Sanderson head to where the people are running from. They arrive in the town center where a bunch of robots are attacking the village. With them is a man dressed in red and black, with some crazy mustache driving some floating vehicle. And with him is a round red robot and a yellow block robot) ???: Ahh, nothing like the sweet destruction to brighten your day! Mich: Well someone need their ass kicked!! Sanderson: Let's go! (Sanderson and Mich begin to attack the robots. They are blasting the robots who try to shoot back. But Sanderson and Mich avoid their attacks. Suddenly shots are fired from above. They look up and see the mustache guy) ???: Yes, hi there. Sorry to interrupt your little fight, but who are you and why you destroying my robots!?! Sanderson: Tell us who you are first and why your attacking this village. ???: Oh yes, my name is Dr. Eggman and I- Wait why am I telling you this!? Obliterator Bot! (Suddenly in walks in a giant 50 ft humanoid robot with a chainsaw and and a pincher for a hand) Mich:..... Well.... Sanderson:..... That's a big robot. Dr. Eggman: Yes. I'm quite pleased with how he turned out. Anyway, Obliterator Bot! Destroy them! (Mich and Sanderson get ready to fight the giant robot when the robot is suddenly hit by a bunch of blue blurs. Then in front of Sanderson and Mich is a blue hedgehog) ???: Hey! Sorry I'm late, Egghead! Dr. Eggman: Sonic. About time you showed up. You know how rude it is to keep someone waiting? Sonic: Hey I had a couple things that needed taken care of. Speaking of which. (Speaks into a wrist comms) Yo, Tails! You ready? (In the sky a yellow fox flying a yellow plane is heading toward the battle) Tails: Ready Sonic! (Tails flies down and fires something Obliterator Bot and it short outs) Tails: I got him! Dr. Eggman: Well, that was unexpected. Robots, ATTACK!! (The rest of Eggman's robots attack. Sonic along with Sanderson and Mich were able to make quick work of them. Tails lands joins up with Sonic) Dr. Eggman: (Sighs) Another day, another attack failed. Sonic: Better luck next time Egghead. So, same time next week? Dr. Eggman: Oooh, next week's no good for me. How about 2 weeks from Tuesday? (Sonic looks at Tails who's checking Sonic's schedule. He looks at Sonic and nods) Sonic: Works for me. Dr. Eggman: Oh good. See you then. And next time I'll destroy you!! (Eggman flies off) Sonic: Well that's done. (Turns to Mich and Sanderson)Hey thanks for the help you two. Sanderson: You're welcome. Who are you two? Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails: My name's Miles "Tails" Prower. But everyone calls me Tails, on account of my two tails. Sonic: So what brings you here. Sanderson: My name is Jack Sanderson. And this Agent Michigan. We are on a quest for Princess Celestia to find her guardians. (Turns to Mich) And I think we just some our guardians. Sonic: You mean us? Tails: Guardians for Celestia? Mich: Yeah. We need all the guardians if we want to stop the Republic of Duloc from their take over of the Multi-Universe. Will you help us? Sonic: A quest to save the Multi-Universe from an organization? Count me in! Tails: Same here! Sonic: Good thing you found us when you did. Me and Tails were gonna leave the village to go find some of our friends. They gone missing. Sanderson: Well given that your helping us, we'll help you find your finds as well. (Extends his hand) Sound good? Sonic: (Shakes his hand) You got it Jack! (Meanwhile back at Eggman's lair. Eggman is watching Sonic and Tails departing with Sandeson and Mich with his two robots Orbot and Cubot) Orbot: It looks like Sonic's leaving with those two who helped stop you Dr. Eggman: Hmm... Who are those two? Orbot! Cubot! Pack your bags! We are going on a trip! Cubot: All right! Road trip! TO BE CONTINUE... Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts